No choice in destiny
by lifeneedscarcasim
Summary: Takes place after Croatoan. It is my version of Hunted. I hated the last chapters i put up so i am rewriting them. Hope this is better
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I am knew to the actually writing of a fanfiction but I have read a lot of other peoples so I hope I did mine well. I will tell you now that I am not a writer, I am not exactly doing that well in writing in school but I do think I actually did well on this story. **

**So this takes place after Croatoan. I have a good idea where I am going with this but it is my version of what will take place on Thursday night for the Episode Hunted. **

**Please enjoy review, AND put me on your alerts so you will know when I put up a chapter.**

**I will update when I can (matters how bored I am in math class) **

**Thanks **

**Lifeneedscarcasim**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

**No choice in Destiny **

"Right before Dad died, he told me something…he told me something about you." Dean met Sam's eyes and saw worry in his brother's face.

"Dean, what did Dad tell you?"

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Dean didn't look at his brother untll he was done talking, and when he did he thought he saw fear actually he knew. He was trying to figure out what to say to break the silence when Sam finally said…

"Dean why didn't you tell me?"

"Sam, hear me out, Dad told me not to tell you until you were ready. He…I thought it was best to wait. I know I should've lied to you but…" Sam didn't let him finish his sentence.

"Dean how could you think that you could keep something like this from me?" "Sammy…I" "No Dean, I don't understand how could you think that." Sam stopped there when he saw the hurt in Dean's eyes and that is when he realized that Dean wanted to tell him and that it must have been hard for him to keep that from him.

"Look I know no and that is what matters."

"Alright lets go back to the motel." Dean looked at Sam, but Sam never met his gaze. Dean could tell Sam was thinking and that scared Dean because now he was scared of what to come.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

While Dean was sleeping, Sam layed wide awake. He was replaying the conversation he had with Dean in the car.

'Sam don't worry about it. You are not going to turn into that think not if I have anything to say about it.'

'That's it Dean, you have no say in it. I know you don't want to hear this but you can't stop this from happening. Either way I am going to become that and there is nothing you can say or do to stop it.'

'So what Sam? You're just going to give up that easily? I don't think so, not as long as I'm around.'

'You can't protect me forever Dean.' And with that the conversation ended. Sam could tell Dean wanted to come back and say oh yes I can but it was probably better that he didn't.

Sam just stared at the cracked ceiling not sure what to do. He looked at the clock, it read 4:25 AM. Sam got up and headed to the bathroom.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Dean was never a light sleeper, well not until Sam started getting visions.

As soon as Sam moved, Dean awoke. He looked up to see Sam staggering to the bathroom. Dean knew what that meant, nightmare or Sam just not being able to sleep. Probably both.

He looked at the clock. "Saaammyyy, what the hell?" it wasn't meant for Sam to hear but he did and that is when he realized the pain in the ass he must be to his brother sometimes.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Sam was walking out of the bathroom when a vision hit him and it hit hard. He immidatly held his head and drop to the ground hard. In less than a few seconds Dean was at his side wishing he would just come out of it.

"It's alright Sammy, Im here." He knew Sam could not hear him but it was more for himself. To remind him that he will always be there for Sammy.

A couple minutes had gone by and Sam had not come out of the vision.

"God Sam this has to be one of the longest visions you have had" and as soon as his said that Sam gasped for air and yelled "DEAN!" and then collapsed in Dean's arms.

"Sam!"

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Sam was in a room. It looked like one of the many rundown motels they have stayed at but this one looked oddly familiar. That's when he realized that this was the same motel they stayed at in Tolido, during the Bloody Mary incident. That's when the future Sam and Dean walked in.

"Sam what are we doing here?"

"I don't know, I had a vision that the demon was here."

"Alright, hey you ok? You look pale Sammy." Dean had that overprotective look on his face.

"I'm find and it's Sam."

"Ok I just don't want your ass fainting on me." When Sam turned away Dean looked at the other Sam again worringly.

Sam knew that look it was the look Dean got when he was sure that Sam needed him around and that something bad might happen to his brother.

The future Sam turned around with a gun in his hands

"Dean, the reason we're here is because it is time for me to fulfill my destiny." Then Sam aimed the gun at Dean's head.

"Sammy?" "Sorry Dean you're in my way." Without flinching the future Sam shot his brother square in the eyes.

The real Sam watched in horror as Deans body fell to the ground, dead. "NOOOOOO!!!!!"

Sam came out of the vision "Dean!" and trying to get air collapsed.

"Sam!"

**Alright tell me what you think. Should I stop now at my horrible writing or do you want me to continue If so I might have the next chapter up my Thursday. Matters how bored I get in class.**

**Review Please!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Alright so I know I told most of you that I was going to update on Tuesday and I am so sorry. Who knew you could have so many projects due in one week. **

**Well here is Chapter 2. It is not one of my best and I am hoping I will have a lot better ones.**

**This is going to be one of those fill in chapters. You know the ones where it is not crucial to the story but it is important? Yeah well enjoy!**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

**No Choice in Destiny Ch. 2**

"Sam!" Dean caught his brother right before he hit the floor.

"Sammy? Come on man. You've never fainted after a vision before."

Dean found it surprising that he could lift Sam up on to the bed.

"Dude do you eat?'' Dean could answer his own question. Sam has not exactly been eating that well in the past couple of weeks.

'I doubt he is going to eat much when he wakes up.' Dean was deciding what to do. Should he bring Sam to the hospital? He knew Sam would not want that but he figured if he didn't wake up soon that he was going to drag his sorry ass to the ER whether Sam liked it or not.

Dean noticed after he put Sam in a comfortable position that he was really pale. 'his vision must have been really bad.'

"Come on Dude wake up."

Dean sat down on the bed next to Sam's and praying that he was going to wake up soon, so he could tell Dean what the hell just happened.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Sam awoke and bolted up, making Dean jump. Dean notice that Sam looked like he was trying to catch his breath, and Dean could tell his was deep in thought.

"Hey there kiddo. You been out of it for 10 hours, dude. When do you like to sleep?"

Sam didn't make eye contact with his brother. Dean wasn't even sure if Sam heard him.

"So that must have been some vision. You've never fainted like that before. You want to tell me what you saw?"

"Not really." Sam still did not make eye contact with Dean.

"Hey, Sam look at me. You can't just not tell me ok? You just passed out. Dude I don't know what happen but you better tell me because I just…"

Dean didn't finish his sentence and he didn't have to. Sam knew that Dean was worried and that he was going all over protective on him but Sam didn't expect anything less of Dean.

"Look I know you are not really a sleeper but you should try to get some rest alright?"

"Yeah sure." Sam laid back down. He needed to make sense of that vision.

The image of Dean on the ground lifeless, eyes still open, kept replaying in his head. And it was not even that, that scared Sam the most. It was that look in _his_ eyes. They were cold and dark and that scared the hell out of him that someday that was going to happen.

'How am I going to tell Dean that I am going to shoot him.'

Dean looked at Sam and could tell he was deep in thought and that scared Dean. He needed to figure out what that vision was because it was really bothering Sam. Dean was not going to let Sam go through this on his own.

'I got to figure out a way to get it out of him but how?'

Dean looked at his brother one more time before he finally went to bed. He noticed that Sam looked like he was asleep but Dean knew better. Sam has not really slept in months and that vision is most keeping him up.

Dean was getting it out of Sam, whether he liked it or not.

**Alright so that was kind a short but hey at least I finally updated right? **

**Next chapter might come in a couple of days. My friend is helping me by looking over it and she is kind a slow but we have had a lot of stuff for school do so I don't blame her.**

**So please review tell me what you think will happen. Tell me what you want to happen. Give me idea cause I have chapter 3 written but I am stuck on Chapter 4 so that might take me a while to write. I have and idea what I want to happen it is just putting it in words that I can't really get to sound good. If that makes any since what so ever. **

**Review PLEASE!! Make my day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**First off, I want to say how sorry I am that I have not updated sooner. I am having my friend look over it and she is really slow so I am just updating when I finish writing. **

**Alright Ch. 3. Now the plot will start to thicken.**

**Chapter 3 No Choice in Destiny**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Despite Dean's arguments, Sam really never got any sleep for the next couple of says. He'd act like he was asleep until dean finally dozes off. He would then get up and do research or something to help get his mind off the vision.

'Oh yeah, doing research is really going to help.' Sam thought one night. 'As long as we don't go to Tolido, I think I will be ok but what if it does not matter where we are, I am going to turn into that thing. It could happen at anytime…'

Dean interrupted his thought.

'Sam, what the hell are you doing?"

"Just researching, trying to find a new gig."

"Well to bad because you need sleep. You haven't slept in days, Sam."

"Dean, I feel find, and sides it's not you care that much."

'Crap why did I say that?' Sam knew he hit a nerve with Dean.

"Sure, if that is what you think Sammy then find. But I need you watching my back, so I need you sharp." But what Dean was really saying was…

'Dude, how could you say that, you know how much it worries me when you don't sleep.'

"Whatever." Sam mumbled. He could have argued his way out of it but he was too tired to even care, but sleep or not sleep he needed to figure out a way to stop his vision from coming true.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Sam just stared at the ceiling, thinking. He didn't want to hurt Dean but it seemed like no matter what he did, he was going to hurt him. If he stayed, he might turn into that thing but if he left, well that might hurt Dean even more.

'That's all I need to do is make him more worried about me. But I can't stayed here anad know that one day I might…' Sam couldn't even think about what could possible happen.

Sam got up and grabbed his coat. He opened the door, right before he left, he turned and looked at Dean. "Sorry" he said under his breath and walked out hoping not to wake Dean.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Dean awoke to something crashing.

"What the f…" Then a light flashes in the room and Dean hears thunder.

"Perfect." Dean was turning over to try to go back to sleep but lifted his head to see if Sam was sleeping even though he highly doubted it.

That's when he realized…Sam wasn't there,

"Damn it, Sam. You can't even get like an hour of sleep?" Dean got up to go check on Sam figuring he was in the bathroom.

"Hey Sam you really need to get some sleep dude." Silence.

"Sam?!" Dean could hear the fear in his voice. "Sammy you alright?" Dean's heart skipped a beat.

"Sam open up. Alright you better be decent because I am coming in whether you are or not.

Dean opened the door to find no Sam. Dean looked around the room and then saw that Sam's coat was gone.

"Shit Sam."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Sam was only a mile or 2 away from the motel when he heard thunder.

"Shit." And right as he said that it began to pour. "Holy Shit that's cold!"

He saw a 34 hour diner and figured he would stay there until the rain let up a bit.

As he was waling into the diner, somebody grabbed him and punched him in the face. Sam didn't get a chance to look at his attacker until the darkness took over.

**Well here it is finally. Ch 3. What did you think? I have chapter 4 written so I might update tomorrow matters how much homework I have. **

**Did anyone notice that I put 34 hour diner? I first did that as an accident then I put it too see how many people noticed. So please tell me,**

**Review it is only thing that keeps me writing that and me actually really wanting to see where this goes. **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So even though I said that I was going to update tomorrow I have time now. I apologize for the mistakes in the last chapter maybe I should have my friend check it. Lol**

**Alright is here Chapter 4. **

**Chapter 4 No Choice in Destiny **

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Dean didn't know how long he had been driving. He figured it had not been that long but it was feeling like forever because he didn't know where the hell his baby brother was.

'how far could that kid go without a car, during a freakin thunder storm?'

Dean saw a 24 hour diner.

'seems like somewhere Sam would be.'

He looked in but no Sam.

He tried calling him again.

_Ring ring, ring ring, ring. "This is Sam Winchester, I'm not here so leave a message and I will get back to you."_

"Damn it Sam pick up your freakin phone. Sam when you get this first call me bitch and tell me you're ok then drag you ass back here. At least call me, dude."

Dean closed the phone and in his head many different sinaries on what happen to Sam were playing in his head and none were he's just out getting a drink.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Sam found it hard to open his eyes. When he finally did, he saw he was in an abandon warehouse. A figure was walking toward him. Sam focused his vision and looked into the eyes of his capture.

"Hey Sammy."

**Did I leave you in suspense? Well that was short but it needed to be short. **

**Well I am not sure who the hunter is going to be yet. Will I surprise you guys and completely change who it is? Or will I just do the same thing but with a new twist? **

**Review please!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I want to give a shout out to all my wonderful reviews…ok actually I love all of you for reviewing but I am to lazy to put names in. well at least I am finally updating. All right so Ch. 5 some things are going to happen like Dean finding out where is Sam and Sam finding out which hunter is trying to kill him…read review. Leave me some love.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

**No Choice in Destiny Chapter 5**

Sam looked into the eyes of his captor. He almost couldn't believe who he was looking at and then he remembered the last time they met.

"Hey Sammy."

"Gordon." Sam looked into his eyes and saw the cold dark eyes, the eyes of a killer.

"So you are probably wondering why you are here."

"Wait, let me guess. You want revenge. Dean really kicked you ass." Sam smirked

Gordon punched him in the stomach so hard, Sam almost threw up.

"Son of a bitch." Gordon then slapped him in the face.

"That's my mamma you're talking about. But you have no idea how much I want revenge. You guys left me tied up for days. Oh I want revenge, but I'm a hunter, Sam, guess what I am hunting."

Sam looked at him cursorily. 'What the hell?'

"You see Sam, I was at the Roadhouse the other day, just went in for a drink, I came out with a hunt." He smiled. "I knew there was some war going to happened, didn't know much about it though. That's when I found out there are physics, real freaks, who are going to be the demon's soldiers, fight for hell. I couldn't believe it, what kind of scumbag would turn against his own race, his _family._" Sam looked at him and knew exactly what he meant by that.

"That's when I found a little information that I found very interesting." He closed the guy he was loading and smiled. "I found out that I knew one of the physics, or very own Sammy Winchester." He cocked the gun he was holding and looked at Sam with kill in hi eyes.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Dean was in the Impala he had been driving for hours and it was obvious he had not slept or shaved in days.

He pulled out his cell phone, pressed 1 and held it to his ear. "No new messages."

He pressed speed dial 2, Sam's number appeared. He had tried calling Sam what seemed like a million times but he never picked up, but he was not losing hope, not yet anyway.

_Ring ring, ring ring, ring ring._

"Sammy?! Thank god. Where the hell are you? What? Alright, I'll be right there."

Dean turned the Impala around, Sam's words repeating in his head. "Um I'm in a little funky town in Indiana, Layfête. 5637 Monroe Street."

'Funky town, who the hell has a gun on Sam? Whoever it is I am going to kick their ass.'

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Gordon was loading another gun when Sam's cell phone went off. Gordon picked it up and smiled.

"Well perfect timing. Answer and tell your brother to come find you."

"Hello? Hey Dean. Um I'm in a little funky town in Indiana, Layfête. 5637 Monroe Street. Yeah meet me here. Alright talk to you later."

"See was that that hard?"

Sam glared at Gordon.

**I finally finished this chapter. I have had like no time to write. But we had an early dismissal today. YAYYYY snow! Well hopefully I will have Ch6 up soon. I am getting to the end so hopefully it will end well.**

**Review. The more reviews I get the sooner I will try to update!**

**Lifeneedscarcasim. **


End file.
